Spójrz na mnie
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Ni to pamiętnik, ni bajanie. O nieszczęśliwej miłości, niedopasowanych gabarytach i Leśnych Istotach... różnego rodzaju. KF.
1. Prolog

_Oddychał głęboko i powoli, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy pogrążony był we śnie. Błogie szczęście przelewało się we mnie łagodnie, koiło lęk i zdezorientowanie. Dzielił się ze mną swoim oddechem, ciepłem swojego ciała, całym sobą utwierdzał mnie w przekonaniu, że wszystko się ułoży, że obaj będziemy szczęśliwi._

_Myślę, że pocałunek to dobry początek Historii. _

_Jednak cofnijmy się na sam początek początku…_


	2. Las

Naszym Domem jest Las. Nie ma on żadnej ludowej nazwy, miejscowi znają go po prostu jako „Las". I każdemu to wystarcza. Las jest wystarczająco duży, aby pomieścić wszystkie Owady, Jaszczurki, Ptaki, Zwierzęta i wszelkie Istoty. Oraz Nas, oczywiście. Zresztą, ktoś taki jak My nie potrzebuje ogromnych Przestrzeni. Ogromne, rozległe, zdawałoby się, niekończące się Przestrzenie wzbudzają w Nas niepokój, dlatego wolimy, by Drzewa pełniły rolę milczących strażników i własnym, swojskim, bezpiecznym ogromem zakrywały i oswajały Przestrzeń i Niebo.

Nie jestem duży, nie jestem też wyjątkowo mały. Jestem taki jak trzeba – mniejszy od Wiewiórki, ale większy od Wróbla. Nie znam szczegółów swojego Dziedzictwa, nie potrafię wyłowić z pamięci twarzy swoich Rodziców. Odkąd sięgam pamięcią wychowywała mnie i towarzyszyła mi jedna, jedyna osoba podobna do mnie – Moja Przyjaciółka.

Dawno temu, gdy byłem naprawdę mały, Moja Przyjaciółka, przesadziwszy z winem porzeczkowym, wyznała mi, że miałem Brata. „Nie mogłam nic dla Niego zrobić", powiedziała mi wtedy ze łzami w oczach. Niejasno pamiętam, że poczułem wtedy strach i ogromnie współczułem zarówno jej, jak i sobie... sam zresztą byłem na granicy płaczu.

Jestem pewien, że mojego Brata już nie ma – ani w tym, ani w żadnym innym Lesie. Gdyby żył, szukalibyśmy go razem z Moją Przyjaciółką wszędzie, nie bacząc na ogrom… wszystkiego.

Nie myślę o Innych. No dobrze, myślę o Nich, ale bardzo rzadko. Nie tęsknię, raczej zastanawiam się, czy Oni też niekiedy myślą o mnie, zastanawiają się, czy w innym miejscu, gdzieś daleko żyje ktoś jeszcze, ktoś podobny do Nich.

Wróżki, Nimfy, Leśne Duszki, Chochliki, Sidhe… Nazywają Nas różnie. W tych stronach, w tym Lesie jesteśmy znani jako Elfy. To dobre Słowo, bardzo zwiewne.

Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem Nas, Elfów, jest tylko dwoje – ja i Moja Ukochana Przyjaciółka. Nie czujemy się samotni, och, nie. W Lesie towarzyszą nam Istoty Widzialne i Niewidzialne, poza Lasem… mieszkają Ludzie. O Małych i Dużych Ludziach opowiem później.

°°°

Słowa mają ogromną Moc. Słowa mogą zaklinać Świat i wszelkie żyjące w nim Istoty. Kluczem do Istoty jest Imię. Nasza tradycja obejmuje posiadanie dwóch Imion – Narodzin i Natury. Wydaje mi się, że to pewien rodzaj zabezpieczenia. Moja Przyjaciółka prawie nigdy nie zwraca się do mnie moim Imieniem Narodzin. Ja sam znam tylko jej Imię Natury. A przynajmniej muszę wierzyć, że jest ono jej prawdziwym Imieniem - „Nie jestem twoją Matką. Możesz nazywać mnie Belladonną", powiedziała tak dawno, że ledwo to pamiętam. Pokrzyk wilcza jagoda, Leśna tabaka... Nie wiem, czy ktoś mógłby być na tyle przewrotny, by nazwać tak dziecko. Może zapożyczenie Imienia od Rośliny dziwacznej: cierpkiej, trującej i leczniczej jednocześnie, jest wyłącznie tylko Jej pomysłem. Teraz już rozumiecie dlaczego wolę nazywać Ją „Moją Przyjaciółką". Zresztą Ona też nie sprzeciwia się, bym zwracał się do Niej tym określeniem.

Moje Imiona? Natury pasuje do mnie idealnie, czuję się z nim dobrze, jest wygodne jak znoszone ubranie.

Modraszek.

Niebieskie są moje oczy, ubieram się w błękit, otaczam się lazurowymi przedmiotami. Moja Przyjaciółka szydzi ze mnie łagodnie, mówi, że jestem ucieleśnieniem błękitu i że to strasznie nudne. Dlatego czasem nazywa mnie Zawilcem. To nie tylko próba przełamania rutyny, sądzę, że Zawilec to ktoś z dalekiej przeszłości, może ktoś, kogo kochała.

A może to mój Brat.

* * *

No dobra. A/N rozdzielę na kilka rozdziałów, bo będzie przydługa.

Po pierwsze: pierwszoosobowa narracja. Jest dziwna, owszem, i też niespecjalnie za nią przepadam. Ale odczułam Potrzebę. I owa narracja okazała się prostsza od typowej (tajemnica narracji fików z Mary Sue została wyjaśniona). Duże litery w fiku nie są przypadkowe, chcę pokazać pewien typ myślenia.

Po drugie: zawsze chciałam napisać o Fai'u jako o istocie z natury dobrej i czystej. O Florku-aniele też kiedyś napiszę. Może :'D Problem w tym, że nie wiem, ile w tym "moim" Fai'u zostanie z prawdziwego Fai'a... Bo mam wrażenie, że zrobiłam z niego śliniącego się melancholika z niedorozwojem umysłowym, co jest dla tej postaci bardzo, bardzo niesprawiedliwe.

O, no właśnie. Opowiadanko jest naiwne, przesadzone, bardzo sentymentalne i przede wszystkim prze-o-hy-dnie sło-dkie.

...a pierwszy rozdział w moim odczuciu najsłabszy z tych, które już napisałam...

Po trzecie: nie wiem, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości Fai'a i nie będę tego poruszać, bo nie chcę wymyślać głupot głupszych niż normalnie. Przeszłość jest w sumie w tym fiku nieistotna.

I po ostatnie (jak na razie): postać, która towarzyszy Fai'owi jest spontaniczne stworzonym OC. Mam nadzieje, że nie okaże się irytująca. Chciałam umieścić w tej roli Yuuko, ale uznałam, że nie pasuje mi przede wszystkim pod względem fizycznym.

Wasze komentarze są, jak zwykle, miłością.


	3. Ludzie Mali i Duzi

A/N.

Niniejszym ten rozdział zyskuje oficjalny patronat Wielokropka. Jakoś tak wyszło… tehe.

Straciłam Jasność – miast pisać lekko, tworzę jakieś toporne cudactwa. Jest to dość irytujące.

Co do konkretów chapka – pomyślałam, że takie opowieści powinni dziać się w niedalekiej przeszłości, tak więc akcja właściwa (jeśli w ogóle można mówić o takowej w tym fiku) ma miejsce w latach 50. ubiegłego wieku, w Nipponie.

Jaki jest sens w ucieczce ze stosunkowo spokojnego Półwyspu Skandynawskiego i wpakowanie się w Cesarstwo, które przystąpiło do wiadomo jakiego, niefortunnego paktu? NIE WIEM. Magia uniwersum bardzo alternatywnego.

Ach, niektóre motywy, które pojawią się w tym fiku są żywcem wzięte z animacji studia Ghibli. Jeśli ta nazwa nic Ci nie mówi, lepiej zasuwaj nadrabiać zaległości.

* * *

„Zawilcu, jesteś już na tyle rozsądny, byś mógł opuścić Las i poznać Małych i Dużych Ludzi", rzekła Moja Przyjaciółka pewnego dnia.

Byłem tak przejęty tą wiadomością, że nie zwróciłem uwagi na przeinaczenie mojego Imienia i poprawiania Jej tak, jak to zwykle robiłem.

Wczesne dzieciństwo spędziłem nie wychodząc z Lasu, trzymając się z dala od siedzib Małych i Dużych Ludzi.

Wspomnienia moich najmłodszych lat są… mętne, bardzo niewyraźne, w strzępkach, które nie układają się w spójną całość. Są tak ulotne jak sny, trudno wierzyć w ich prawdziwość. Czasami widzę w nich inne miejsce niż Las, który poznałem do głębi; widzę twarze Innych - Elfów, które nie wyglądają jak Moja Przyjaciółka; czuję zapach innego powietrza, zimniejszego, bardziej wyrazistego niż to, do którego przyzwyczaiłem się przez wszystkie lata życia.

„Wędrówka". To słowo i towarzyszące mu powidoki zmieniających się pejzaży, ostre wonie benzyny i oleju, duszna, ciemna przestrzeń, przez którą nie dochodzi światło, gryzący zapach potu Koni - właśnie one niekiedy przewijają się w mojej… półświadomości? Nie mogę nazwać tego świadomymi wspomnieniami zdarzeń.

Jedno z wczesnych wspomnień, które mocno wyryło się w mojej pamięci dotyczy Naszego Domu – Dziupli, która jest jeszcze pusta i nieznajoma, pogrążona w mroku. Moja Przyjaciółka trzyma mnie kurczowo w ramionach i szepcze w Naszym Języku. Rozumiem tylko co poniektóre słowa, więc nie potrafię ocenić, czy błaga w modlitwie, czy rzuca przekleństwa. Zatykam uszy, ale i tak przedziera się do mnie niewyobrażalny huk rozdzieranego Nieba. Ciemność drży, a ja jestem zbyt mały, aby się bać, więc bez słowa pozwalam by ramiona Przyjaciółki ściskały mnie boleśnie, czekam spokojnie na powrót ciszy. Oczywiście, moje dzieciństwo pełne jest także dobrych chwil. Tych dobrych jest więcej niż złych… O tych niepokojących i strasznych, w których czuć swąd pożaru, słychać odległe, stanowcze męskie okrzyki i w których widzę niewyobrażalnie duże, szare, grzmiące cienie przedzierające się przez Niebo staram się zapomnieć.

Moja Przyjaciółka uczy mnie posługiwać się Językiem tutejszej Krainy – w mowie i w piśmie. Uczy mnie tego, co ponoć wszyscy potrafimy – śpiewać, tworzyć malunki i proste rękodzieła, rozpoznawać mnogość Zwierząt, Owadów i Roślin, odczyniać Uroki, sporządzać Zapachy z płatków Kwiatów, wywary i balsamy z Ziół na lekarstwa…

Gdy jestem na tyle duży, że potrafię sam się sobą zająć, powtarza ostrzeżenia czego robić nie powinienem, otacza mnie szczelnie – na wszelki wypadek – ochronnymi Zaklęciami i opuszcza Las, niekiedy nawet na całe długie popołudnie. Nigdy za nią nie podążam, jestem posłuszny, bo nie mam nikogo od kogo mógłbym podpatrzeć krnąbrności wobec opiekunów.

Próbuję samodzielnie wypełnić godziny oczekiwania na Jej powrót. Bujam się na cienkich gałązkach Wierzby, taplam w kałużach i na brzegu strumyka. Zdecydowana większość Niewidzialnych ignoruje moją obecność. To dobrze, bo cechuje mnie (niekiedy przesadzona) dziecięca ufność i naiwność. Nie potrafię odróżnić prawdziwej życzliwość od tej udawanej.

Lecz pewnego słonecznego dnia udaje mi się poznać milczące leśne Trolle. Niewiele większe ode mnie, łagodne i skore do zabawy. Wyglądają jak puchate kulki z uszami zakończonymi pędzelkami, mają małe łapki i wielkie sowie oczy. Spędzam z nimi niemal całe kolejne dni.

Gdy pada deszcz, a Moja Przyjaciółka wyszła, siedzę w Dziupli, która powoli zapełnia się różnościami, mnóstwem Nasion i Wywarów w szklanych karafkach, pledami z kolorowej włóczki, naczyniami ze skorup Orzechów, uciętymi Kwiatami… i nudzę się okropnie. Tęsknię za prawdziwym towarzystwem… Za dziećmi takimi jak ja, które znają przeróżne zabawy, z którymi mógłbym zawiązać pierwsze przyjaźnie, kłócić się i godzić. Dorastać.

Dlatego wieść o poznaniu Ludzi budzi we mnie taką ekscytację.

Spotkanie z pierwszą Rodziną Małych Ludzi nie wypada zbyt szczęśliwie.

Jestem wystraszony i zawstydzony, wyglądam zza spódnicy Mojej Przyjaciółki i zaraz spuszczam wzrok, kiedy Ktoś Dorosły do mnie zagaduje. Wreszcie jedna z kobiet chwali moje skrzydła. Nie potrafię się nie uśmiechnąć. Nie wiem, czy zrobiła to świadomie, czy też nie, ale w Naszym wypadku tego typu komplementy działają doskonale. Elfy są bardzo dumne ze swoich skrzydeł. Codziennie starannie jest pielęgnujemy, świadczą o Naszym statusie.

Ach, kim są Mali Ludzie? Mali Ludzie żyją w domostwach Dużych Ludzi i praktycznie niczym się od nich nie różnią. Oprócz tego, że Mali są mniej więcej naszego wzrostu. Małe rodziny przyjmują nazwiska od Dużych Rodzin, u których mieszkają. Moim zdaniem to praktyczne rozwiązanie, zważywszy na to, że to właśnie Imię, a nie Nazwisko, czy Przydomek jest rdzeniem Istnienia każdego Stworzenia.

I tak przez kilka dni zaznajamiam się z Małymi Rodzinami. Z całych sił usiłuję zapamiętać wszystkie Imiona i Nazwiska poznanych osób, czuję, że to bardzo ważne, że to pewien fundament, od którego rozpocznę rozwijanie więzi z tymi Ludźmi. Chcę każdemu z nich poświęcić całe mnóstwo uwagi, bo choć kocham moich leśnych towarzyszy, to czy tego chcę, czy nie, Ludzie są mi naturalnie bliżsi.

Staram się to ukryć, lecz jestem zawiedziony Małymi dziećmi - trójka bobasów, które nie potrafi jeszcze mówić, albo z trudem chodzi, cała reszta dzieci jest ode mnie starsza. Jestem w takim wieku, że nawet dwa lata różnicy, a co za tym idzie wyraźny kontrast we wzroście to ogromna przepaść, która onieśmiela i przeszkadza w bliższym zaprzyjaźnieniu się. Bardzo się boję, że nie przyjmą mnie do swojego towarzystwa, że będę przeraźliwie chudym, dziwnym odrzutkiem, którego Małe dzieci – mimo że będą próbowały – nie zrozumieją.

Po Małych Ludziach kolej na Dużych.

Z Dużymi jest trudniej. Duzi nie wiedzą o istnieniu Małych, a Mali wcale nie są skorzy do ujawnienia się przed Dużymi. To taki… specyficzny układ. Mali pożyczają (nie kradną, bardzo wyraźnie to podkreślają!) wszystko to, co nie są w stanie sami wytworzyć. Znikają niewielkie ilości cukru, pieprzu, skrawki materiałów, szpilki… Duzi Ludzie na tym nie ucierpią… bo wcale tego nie zauważają. Są zbyt zajęci swoimi Dużymi sprawami.

Lecz o ile, Duzi Ludzi są w stanie zobaczyć czmychających spod ich stóp Małych Ludzi, z wykryciem Naszej obecności mają niemały problem. Moja Przyjaciółka nie potrafiła mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego Nas nie widzą. Tylko nieliczni, wyjątkowo uzdolnieni i wrażliwi są w stanie wyczuć Naszą obecność, zobaczyć Nas. Za to niemal wszyscy umieszczają Nasze wizerunki w Bajkach dla małych Dużych dzieci, śpiewają o Nas, piszą wiersze.

Może nie chcą Nas zobaczyć.

„Ta Kraina jest dla Nas bezpieczna, dlatego tu mieszkamy. Elfy giną wśród setek Bogów, wśród opowieści o Demonach leśnych i rzecznych, mściwych Duchach, prastarych Bestiach posiadających ogromne moce. Każda Kraina wierzy w co innego. W tej tutaj, mało kto o Nas słyszał, gościmy w niewielu ludzkich umysłach."

Słuchałem Mojej Przyjaciółki z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozdziawioną buzią.

„Skoro w Nas nie wierzą, to dlaczego się ukrywamy?", próbowałem dociekać.

„Nie ukrywamy się. Staramy się nie zwracać na siebie ich uwagi", odpowiedziała mi wtedy lakonicznie.

Moja Przyjaciółka przytaczała mi całe mnóstwo historii o Dużych Ludziach, nim zabrała mnie, bym ich zobaczył.

„To dziwne Istoty. Zabiegane, niespokojne, może nawet trochę ogłupiałe przez Świat, w którym przyszło im żyć.", mówiła.

Oczywiście, zapoznawanie się z Dużymi Rodzinami znacznie różni się od bratania z Małymi.

Tak właściwie… Cóż, to zwyczajne podglądanie ich przez okienne szyby.

°°°

Ludzkie domostwa (te w pobliżu Lasu) rozrzucone są od siebie w różnej odległości, niektóre o kilkanaście, inne nawet o kilkaset metrów. Z Lasu prowadzi droga. Gdyby ktoś postanowił iść (albo lecieć) nią wystarczają długo, w końcu trafi do Miasta. W Mieście ludzkie domy tulą się do siebie, jeden przy drugim. Jak dotąd Moja Przyjaciółka nigdy się tam nie zapuszczała, mnie samego perspektywa zaludnionego Miasta także nie kusi.

Odwiedzamy głównie te Duże Rodziny, z którymi koegzystują Mali Ludzie.

Do podejrze… um, obejrzenia pozostały Nam jeszcze dwa domostwa, najbardziej oddalone od Lasu.

W jednym z nich mieszka Dziadziuś – jedyny Mały mężczyzna, którego nie udało mi się jak dotąd poznać.

„Dziadziuś", nomen omen, kojarzy się niezwykle pieszczotliwie, czyż nie?

Nie wyciągajcie pochopnych wniosków. Dziadziuś jest bardzo starym i bardzo gderliwym odludkiem. Bez wyraźnych powodów wiecznie naburmuszony ogranicza swe kontakty z innymi Małymi Ludźmi do minimum. A przynajmniej tyle wywnioskowałem z opowieści Mojej Przyjaciółki…

- Gdzie ten stary cap znowu polazł? – wykrzyknęła, gdy wyszliśmy spod ganka Domu Dużych Ludzi. Głęboko pod gankiem znajduje się wejście do dziadziusiowej posiadłości. Oddycham głęboko, z ulgą - nie znoszę zatęchłych i wilgotnych miejsc.

Nie potrafię także wykrzesać z siebie sympatii do Małego Człowieka, który ewidentnie unika Naszego towarzystwa, więc wzruszam ramionami w odpowiedzi na niezadowolone mamrotanie Przyjaciółki.

- Czy możemy…? – pytam Ją nieśmiało, wskazując na okna nad naszymi głowami.

Kiwa głową z wciąż niezadowoloną miną.

W pierwszym, ogromnym z mojej perspektywy, pokoju Domu nie ma nikogo.

Z niezrozumiałych dla mnie powodów moja towarzyszka dołącza do oburzonych pomruków malownicze przekleństwa. Najwyraźniej domniemany brak Ludzi ubódł ją równie mocno, co nieobecność Dziadziusia.

Kolejne oglądane pomieszczenie okazuje się być… pokojem dziecięcym. Natychmiast przylepiam policzki do szyby. Duże dzieci mają niekiedy zabawki, o istnieniu których nawet mi się nie śniło.

Radosny chaos na biurku, krzesło przykryte niezidentyfikowanym elementem garderoby, półka z książkami, szafki… O, coś ciekawego: drewniana skrzynia, w której na pewno _muszą_ znajdować się zabawki i wszelkie osobiste Skarby.

Przy suficie, spuszczone na sznurku, łagodnie kołyszą się smukłe, aerodynamiczne kształty.

- Co to jest? – pytam drżącym z zachwytu szeptem.

- Samoloty. To znaczy, pomniejsze modele tych prawdziwych. Chyba ze sklejki.

Kiwam nieprzytomnie głową.

„Modele samolotów".

Czy dałbym radę własnoręcznie zbudować taki model? Gdybym tylko mógł przyjrzeć się bliżej, zrozumieć w jaki sposób łączą się poszczególne części…

- Nigdy nie zapuszcza się do Lasu, nie chadza na odwiedziny, więc musi być gdzieś w pobliżu – mamroce do siebie Moja Przyjaciółka, po czym zwraca się do mnie – Znajdziemy Dziadziusia, przywitamy się, a potem wrócimy do Dużych Ludzi, co ty na to?

- Nie… - wyrywa mi cicho.

- Nie?

- Proszę… Zaczekam tutaj na ciebie, będę ostrożny. Mogę…?

Przyjaciółka mruży oczy i przechyla głowę w zwierzęcej manierze. Wie, że potrafię być nieustępliwy, gdy coś mnie zafascynuje. Wiek trudnych pytań i iście oślej zaciętości – kto sam tego nie przechodził?

- Gdy ktoś, nieważne kto, podejdzie do okna…

- …mam się bez chwili wahania ukryć - kończę za Nią.

- Tak, i pamiętaj, że…

- …nawet Duże dzieci widzą więcej niż dorośli – uśmiecham się na znak, że doskonale pamiętam Jej lekcje.

- W szczególności uważaj na kobietę, która zamieszkuje ten Dom.

Szybko pospiesza z wyjaśnieniem, widząc mój zdziwiony wzrok.

- Jest… _inna_. Zresztą, poczujesz, gdy tylko ją ujrzysz.

„Poczuję, że jest _inna_… Mam na nią uważać. Musi chodzić o jej specyficzną aurę, czyli… o zdolności magiczne."

Ludzka Duża kobieta obdarzona Mocą… Wiedźma_._

A wiadomo jak _wyglądają_ Czarownice i co _potrafią_.

Pespektywa nieoczekiwanego spotkania z potężną, przerażającą Czarownicą dla małego Elfa nie jest bynajmniej atrakcyjna.

- Nie ruszaj się stąd, chyba że będzie ci coś grozić. Bądź czujny, mały Motylu.

Spoglądam ze strachem za odlatującą Przyjaciółką. Może lepiej byłoby za nią podążyć…?

W tym samym momencie kątem oka dostrzegam ruch w pokój.

Dziecko. Tylko dziecko potrafi wbiec i opuścić pomieszczenie w czasie krótszym niż mrugnięcie oka.

Czyżby sam – zakładając, że to chłopak – szczęśliwy posiadacz samolotów? Szczęściarz.

Na krótko zapominam o Przyjaciółce, zapominam o Dziadziusiu, zapominam nawet o Czarownicy. Samoloty, przedmiot mojego małoletniego pożądania, szczelnie wypełniły całą przestrzeń myślową.

A więc tkwię niemal bez ruchu na przykurzonym parapecie, a mój lekko zadarty nos radośnie odkształca się od wciskania go w okienną szybę.

Gdzieś za mną rozlega się specyficzny warkot. Drogą toczy się ciężko dziwny pojazd. Przypomina czarnego, połyskliwego żuka wyposażonego w silnik.

Samochód.

Rzadko je tutaj widujemy. To Miasto jest siedzibą, schronieniem samochodów.

Z przodu pojazdu wysiada Człowiek. Jego strój nie pasuje do ciepłego, słonecznego popołudnia. Nawet ktoś tak młody i nierozgarnięty jak ja potrafi odróżnić mundur… I choć Człowiek znajduje się w znacznej odległości, wzdragam się na widok złowieszczego, kanciastego przedmiotu, którego przyciska do swej piersi. Otwiera tylne drzwi samochodu.

Mundur drugiego, starszego Dużego mężczyzny różni się od tego, jaki nosi jego towarzysz… czy raczej podwładny. Władczy, sprężysty, pewny siebie krok wskazuje na to, że mężczyzna jest Kimś Ważnym. Musi być Ważny, skoro ma błyszczące, wysokie buty, własną obstawę (trzeci żołnierz został w samochodzie) i nie musi nawet samodzielnego otwierać drzwi. Ten Mniej Ważny pospiesznie za nim podąża. Przechodzą przez niewielki ogród i wkrótce nikną mi z oczu, za węgłem Domu.

Rozglądam się za Moją Przyjaciółką. Powinna się zaraz pojawić. W innej sytuacji, w innym miejscu zacząłbym szukać Jej na własną rękę. Ale tutaj…

Czarownica, żołnierze… I jakby tego było mało, Dziadziuś. Co za pechowy, cudaczny Dom.

Jakby na osłodę moich niewesołych myśli drzwi do obserwowanego pokoju otwierają się.

Na widok dziecka instynktownie kulę się i cicho prycham pod nosem. To niesprawiedliwe. Kolejny Duży chłopiec, który – jak mi się wydaje – jest w moim wieku. Kolejny potencjalny towarzysz zabaw, którego nigdy nie będę mógł poznać.

Mały Człowiek długo i z namysłem przypatruje się drzwiom tak arogancko zasuniętym mu przed nosem. Jestem pewien, że pomysł przyłożenia ucha do drzwi i podsłuchiwania korci go niemiłosiernie.

Niecierpliwy i ciekawski towarzysz zabaw, o tak. Odprężam się nieznacznie. Skoro tak bardzo interesuje go to, co dzieje się w pokoju obok, nie powinienem obawiać się, że dostrzeże moją maleńką obecność.

W końcu zrezygnowany opada na biurko i wlepia apatyczne, znudzone spojrzenie w sufit. Przechylam głowę, chcąc przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Po kilku sekundach chłopiec podrywa się tak nieoczekiwanie, aż sam ze strachu podskakuję w miejscu.

I już wyciąga piłkę z kąta pokoju.

„Niespożyty zapas energii. Strach pomyśleć co by było, gdyby posiadał skrzydła", stwierdzam w myślach obserwując jego wyczyny. Piłka tańczy pomiędzy jego stopami i obdrapanymi kolanami. Przychodzi mu to z taką łatwością… Choć ta łatwość zapewne podszyta jest ciężką pracą i mnóstwem nieudanych prób.

Nieważne jak trudna była nauka, w tej chwili ten mały Człowiek na pewno o niej nie pamięta. Jego twarz przyozdabia uśmiech tak szeroki, szczery i radosny, że aż sam bezwiednie odpowiadam podobną mimiką.

Po dłuższej chwili żonglerki, piłka trafiona nader entuzjastycznym kopem odbija się od ściany i z efektownym hukiem uderza w półkę.

Ugh, to było nieoczekiwane.

Czy samolotom nic się nie stało…? Nie, kołyszą się tylko, muśnięte przez ten nieoczekiwany, gumowy pocisk.

Chłopiec także wydaje się być zdumiony tą nieoczekiwaną trajektorią lotu piłki.

Najwyraźniej przewidywanie konsekwencji własnych poczynań nie jest jego mocną stroną.

Porzuca dopiero co zaczętą próbę ułożeniu książek na ich pierwotnym miejscu i ćwiczy balansowanie piłką na czole.

Ten mały Duży Człowiek jest… och, brakuje mi odpowiedniego słowa.

Niesłychany.

Nieobliczalny.

Gwałtowny.

Ciekawe jak radzą sobie z nim dorośli?

I znów uśmiecha się taki sposób, jakby w tej zwykłej zabawie piłką kryła się cała tajemnica szczęśliwego życia.

Przyjemnie patrzy się na niepohamowaną radość tego nieokiełznanego Stworzenia. Nie odwracam nawet głowy, słysząc powarkiwanie oddalającego się samochodu.

Szelest rozsuwanych drzwi wyprzedza uderzenie silnej aury. Potrząsam głową oszołomiony.

Co znowu? Za dużo dziś tych niespodziewanek.

Spoglądam trwożnie na zjawioną postać.

…och, więc właśnie to jest _ta kobieta_.

Znacznie młodsza (i ładniejsza) niż ją sobie wyobrażałem.

Matka chłopca jest nie Czarownicą, a Czarodziejką.

Bardzo smutną Czarodziejką. Rozpacz wylewająca się wraz z falami jej osobistej Energii niemal ścina mnie z nóg, pomimo obecności oddzielającej nas szklanej przeszkody.

Zresztą, wystarczy przelotne spojrzenie na bladość jej oblicza i nienaturalną sztywność ruchów, by stwierdzić, że stało się coś bardzo, bardzo niedobrego.

Oczywiście jej własne dziecko także natychmiast to dostrzega.

Nie słyszę ich głosów, pozostaje mi tylko czytać z ich gestykulacji.

I twarzy chłopca, który znajduje się naprzeciw okna, podczas, gdy kobieta opadła na krzesło, plecami do mnie.

Cokolwiek usłyszał mały Człowiek od swojej Matki, nie chce przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Kręci apatycznie głową w niemym „nie, nie, nie". Pustka w jego spojrzeniu wywołuje u mnie nieprzyjemną gęsią skórkę. Mama potrząsa nim delikatnie, gładzi po twarzy.

Bezskutecznie.

I dopiero, gdy przyciąga go do siebie i przytula mocno, niewidzialny kokon pęka, małe pięści zaciskają się na długich włosach kobiety, a po opalonych policzkach zaczynają płynąć łzy.

Jestem porażony kontrastem tego beznadziejnie nieszczęśliwego grymasu z serdecznym uśmiechem chłopca, który mogłem podziwiać jeszcze chwilę temu. Bezradnie napieram dłońmi na szybę, czując w gardle narastającą, dławiącą suchość. W głowie formułują się bezużyteczne formułki pocieszenia.

- Proszę, nie płacz – szepcę bezsensownie.

W jaki sposób ulżyć ich cierpieniom? Czy mam prawo oglądać tych w gruncie rzeczy zupełnie obcych mi Ludzi akurat w takiej chwili?

Sucha, miękka dłoń zasłania mi oczy, druga obejmuje mocno w pasie.

- Tutaj nie ma nic do oglądania. Tylko złe Istoty karmią się cierpieniem innych – słyszę zdenerwowany głos Mojej Przyjaciółki.

- Co się stało? Widziałaś żołnierzy? To w ich winy płaczą, prawda? Co tamci im zrobili? – próbuję wyrwać się z Jej uścisku. Nauczona doświadczeniem trzyma mnie mocno. Czuję, że wzbiła się w powietrze.

- Nie… Nie wiem. Nie powinieneś na to patrzeć. Do diaska, nie mogłam wybrać gorszego momentu.

- A-ale może moglibyśmy im jakoś pomóc? – pytam, zadzierając głowę, aby wyczytać _cokolwiek_ z jej twarzy.

Od tego momentu moja opiekunka milczy. Przez całą drogę do Naszego Domu marudzę, proszę i nalegam, żeby powiedziała mi co się stało, co usłyszał Tamten Chłopiec, iż wybuchł płaczem tak rozpaczliwym, że samo wspomnienie kłuje dotkliwie w moje serce.

Moja Przyjaciółka nie pozwala mi zbliżać się do tamtego Domu przez następne tygodnie, nie odpowiada na żadne z pytań, które dotyczą jego mieszkańców.

Obraz Chłopca - a właściwie jego uśmiechu, szerokiego, niewinnego uśmiechu - wciąż do mnie powraca.


	4. Duży Mały Kos

**A/N**: W tym rozdzialiku praktycznie nic się nie dzieje. To trochę tak, jak w całym fiku xD' Ech, to opowiadanie spod znaku "usiądź z herbatką i czytaj coś o lukrowanym niczym".

* * *

Dlaczego akurat „Kos"?

Może to przez kolor włosów tak jednoznacznie przypominający ptasie pióra. Owszem, wszyscy tutejsi Duzi Ludzie mają ciemne czupryny, ale już nie każdy z nich może pochwalić się głęboką czernią swoich włosów. A _ten_ chłopiec może.

Jego żywiołowość, ciekawość życia również kojarzą mi się z tymi ruchliwymi, zdawałoby się wiecznie spieszącymi gdzieś Ptakami.

Kos… Zwiastun Wiosny: rozkwitu, przebudzenia i szczęścia.

Ani się obejrzałem, a Mały Kos stał się jednym z powodów mojego osobistego, starannie pielęgnowanego szczęścia.

Zmienił się od naszego pierwszego „spotkania".

Coś w nim bezpowrotnie zgasło. Długo zajęło mu otrząśnięcie się po wiadomości, jaką dostarczyli tamtego dnia chłopcu i jego matce żołnierze. Stał się bardziej… skryty. Nie tylko skryty, ale i zasępiony, i opryskliwy.

A może to nie on się zmienił, a tylko ja stworzyłem w swojej głowie wizerunek chłopca ufnego, miłego i zupełnie niewinnego…?

Duzi Ludzie przecież nie różnią się tak bardzo od humorzastych Małych Rodzin.

Ale Pory Roku mijały i Kos wreszcie… odtajał.

Właśnie tak, zmiany zachodzące w tym chłopcu można było porównać do corocznej odwilży. Puściły lody, znikła niemoc, Dusza odżyła.

Metafora może banalna, ale trafna.

W ogóle dziwny jest ten Mały Kos. Butny i bezczelny, jednocześnie próżno w nim szukać charyzmy. I do tego bywa zaskakująco nieśmiały. Samotnik, cierpliwy i poważny nad wiek potrafi z banalnego powodu wdać się w bójkę nawet i z kilkoma rówieśnikami naraz.

Bezsprzecznie uroczy. Ale dziwny.

Zupełnie inny niż ja. Ja przynajmniej zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co powinienem w sobie zmienić, nad czym popracować… I umiem wyobrazić sobie siebie jako dorosłego Elfa!

Co z Kosa wyrośnie, tego nie wiem, ale na pewno nie będzie to nic zwyczajnego.

Dzi-wa-dło.

Ze wstydem muszę przyznać, że to chyba właśnie ta jego osobliwość jest dla mnie tak interesująca i wzbudza moją sympatię…

°°°

Po kryjomu obserwuję Duże Dzieci. Podwójnie po kryjomu, bo nie mogę dopuścić, by mnie zauważyły i muszę uważać, aby moje nadmierne zainteresowania nimi nie wydało się przed Moją Przyjaciółką.

Całkiem niedawno, może kilka dni temu nadarzyła się okazja, by stanąć oko w oko z Małym Kosem.

Kilku małych Dużych Ludzi urządziło sobie zawody w rzucaniu obuwiem. Własnym, rzecz jasna. Na Drzewo. Czym wyżej, tym lepiej. Gdyby chociaż wybrali sobie Drzewo owocowe, może by coś na tej harcach zyskali…

Zabawa (w moim odczuciu) równie kreatywna, co idiotyczna. Cóż, ja mam tylko jedną parę butów i jestem do niej całkiem przywiązany.

Sandał ciśnięty do wtóru z entuzjastycznym „ejj!" wbił się w gałęzie wysoko ponad moją głową. Bez wątpienia celny rzut zasługujący na pierwsze miejsce. Tyle że but został na swoim miejscu, pomiędzy gałęziami, a nikt z dzieciarni nie ośmielił się zastosować taktyki „zrzuć buta innym butem". Pozostała wspinaczka.

Powinienem się spodziewać, że z zaskakującą szybkością i małpią zręcznością Kos w mgnieniu oka znajdzie się na konarze tuż pode mną. A i tak mnie zaskoczył.

Co zrozumiałe, w pierwszym odruchu chciałem ukryć się pomiędzy liśćmi albo zniknąć w którymś z licznych pęknięć kory.

Ale…

Dlaczego by się nie przywitać? Krótkie „cześć, jak się masz?" chyba nikomu nie zaszkodzi… W najgorszym wypadku chłopiec mnie nie zobaczy, w gorszym nikt mu nie uwierzy, że widział Elfa, a z czasem sam uzna mój ulotny widok za przewidzenie. Mnie pozostanie pamięć jego głupio zaskoczonej miny. Niezły skarb, przyznajcie, jako że na co dzień Elfy nie mają zbyt wiele okazji, by kogoś nastraszyć.

Nim podjąłem ostateczną decyzję próby powitania się z Dużym dzieckiem, Kos zwalił się na ziemię w chmurze złamanych gałązek i opadłych liści. Może to okrutne z mojej strony, ale śmiałem się z tego upadku (zupełnie niegroźnego, podkreślę to dla jasności), aż rozbolał mnie brzuch. Biedactwa z tych Dużych Ludzi, zbyt masywni i niezdarni, aby móc swobodnie korzystać z uroków wspinaczki…

Kiedy udało mi się mniej więcej opanować spazmy radości, ostrożnie wyjrzałem w dół, by ocenić powagę sytuacji.

Zmartwiona brać zebrała się wokół pokonanego Małego Kosa, którego grymas wyraźnie wskazywał, iż ma on ochotę kogoś zamordować - w pierwszej kolejności swojego przeklętego, lewego buta, który wciąż nie miał zamiaru opuścić Drzewa.

Czym dłużej słuchałem jego poirytowanych sapnięć i przyglądałem się nadętej minie, tym coraz mocniej z kimś mi się kojarzyły… albo z czymś…

Już wiem.

Rozgniewany Jeż.

Przez kolejną salwę śmiechu omal nie spadłem z gałęzi.

°°°

A teraz jestem tutaj, w ogrodzie Dużych Ishiguro.

Mają wspaniały, rozległy ogród, który znacznie różni się od minimalistycznych ogrodów sąsiadów. Duża Pani Ishiguro uwielbia egzotyczne, sprowadzane z daleeeka Kwiaty i nie skąpi wysiłków, aby utrzymać je w jak najlepszym stanie. A Duży Pan Ishiguro nie skąpi jenów, by żona była zadowolona. I teoretycznie wszyscy są zadowoleni.

Z moich niefachowych obserwacji wynika, iż Dużym Ishiguro powodzi się znacznie lepiej niż reszcie ludzkich Rodzin. Nie wiem czym jest to spowodowane, Moja Przyjaciółka także nie rozjaśnia moich wątpliwości. „Trudne czasy" przebąkuję, tak jakby to wszystko miało wyjaśnić. Pewnie też nie rozeznaje się w obecnej sytuacji Dużych Ludzi, tylko nie chce się przede mną do tego przyznać.

Ale miało być o ogrodzie…

Mnóstwo Kwiatów i Krzewów, mnóstwa cienia i mnóstwo miejsc do ukrycia się.

Bawimy się garstką Małych Dzieci w chowanego. Pomimo moich wcześniejszych obaw, przyjęły mnie do siebie jak swojego, a ja starałem się zasymilować jak najszybciej i stworzyć jak najmocniejszą więź. Obecnie jestem z nimi niemal tak mocno zżyty jak z Moją Towarzyszką.

Aby wyrównać szanse, mam zakaz używania skrzydeł wtedy, gdy nie szukam, a chowam się wraz z innymi dziećmi. Kwestia niewidzialności jest oczywista. Czyli zabroniona.

Biegnę bez tchu w stronę kępy Lilii. Świetnie się wspinam, więc jeśli się pospieszę, uda mi się schować w jednym z kielichów Kwiatów, nim skończy się odliczanie i usłyszę „szukam!". Ten kto zostanie znaleziony jako pierwszy, szuka w następnej rundzie. Prawie zawsze jestem to ja… Kryjówki, które wybieram są chyba oczywiste dla wszystkich, tylko nie dla mnie. To dość ironiczne, zważywszy na to, że przez lata swego życia powinienem opanować sztukę ukrywania się do perfekcji.

Dopadam Lilii i wspinam się po jej mocnej, wysokiej łodydze.

Wsuwam się na samo dno kielicha.

- Oj… - stwierdzam, gdy ląduję pomiędzy pręcikami. Ocieram policzki dłońmi, ale niewiele to pomaga, teraz cały jestem usmarowany w pyłku, który łaskocze wnętrze mojego nosa, równie mocno, co zapach Kwiatu.

Próbuję zmienić pozycję na jakąś wygodniejszą. I nie mogę. Już nie raz chowałem się po Kwiatach, ale teraz… jest inaczej. Czuję, że Lilia się przechyla. Mam nadzieję, że mój ciężar jej nie złamie.

„Urosłem. Nie mieszczę się." dociera do mnie. Podkulam kolana. Nie jest to zbyt wygodna pozycja, ale wytrzymam w niej. Nie chcę znowu przegrać.

Siedzę i czekam w wonnym, ciasnym wnętrzu i mam cichą nadzieję, że nie przybędzie tu żadna Pszczoła, ani tym bardziej Osa.

Słyszę głosy blisko mojej kryjówki. Nie należą do Małych dzieci. Rozpoznaję, że to Bliźniaki i Kos. Nie widziałem ich od kilku… albo kilkunastu dni… A bardzo lubię się im przyglądać, samo patrzenie na nich poprawia mi humor na długie godziny.

Wychylam się ostrożnie z Kwiatu. W tym samym momencie, Kos przebiega na tyle blisko, że pęd powietrza rozwiewa mi włosy. Bezwiednie podążam wzrokiem za jego sylwetką.

Och, on także urósł. Tak samo jak ja ma nieproporcjonalnie długie, chude kończyny, które dopiero z czasem zmienią się w foremną, dojrzałą sylwetką. Tylko… wydaje mi się, że on radzi sobie z tą tymczasową, lecz niechcianą, narzuconą przez Matkę Naturę, niezgrabnością lepiej niż ja.

Towarzyszą mu wspomniane Bliźniaki – dziewczynka i chłopiec – z którymi Kos spędza najwięcej czasu. Mieszkają blisko jego domu, to pociechy Dużych Nawabe.

Wracają z Miasta, ze szkoły. Wnioskuję to po skórzanych teczkach, którymi teraz wesoło wymachują. Nie wiem na czym dokładnie polega uczęszczanie do Szkoły Dużych Ludzi, ponieważ dzieci Małych Ludzi uczą się… praktycznie przez cały czas. Lekcje rachunków, nauka czytania i pisania – tylko one odbywają się w większych gromadkach i ich czas oraz miejsce są wcześniej ustalane. Reszta lekcji zachodzi w bezustannej nauce życia. Co ciekawe ten system sprawdza się wśród Małych Ludzi całkiem nieźle.

Mali Ludzie uczą się także od Nas, a My od nich. Ludzie są bardziej pragmatyczni, Elfom bliżej do współodczuwania Przyrody i do wszelkich przejawów Sztuki. Znajdujemy się bliżej Serca niż Rozumu.

Moja Przyjaciółka chce bym poszedł Jej śladami, chce ze mnie zrobić Uzdrowiciela. Czuję pod skórą, że się do tego nie nadaję, ale zobaczymy… Wciąż jestem zbyt młody, aby można było bez wahania ocenić w jakim kierunku rozwinie się moja Magia.

Wszystko w kapryśnych łapach Losu.

Trójka Dużych dzieci, nieświadoma Magii, Niewidzialnego Świata, ani barwnego korowodu Istot w nim żyjących biega w kółko, goni się nawzajem w akompaniamencie zaraźliwego śmiechu. Dziewczynka zaczyna śpiewać w głos piosenkę, której nigdy dotąd nie słyszałem. Nie szkodzi, mam dobrą pamięć, usłyszałem ją raz i ten jeden raz w zupełności wystarczy bym ją sobie zapamiętał.

- Mały, słodki Kos ma na imię Kurogane~ - nucę bez większego sensu do rytmu nowo poznanej melodii. W sercu kształtuje się zalążek uczucia, które przez następne lata urośnie i rozkwitnie w pełni w moim wnętrzu.

I już ich nie ma. Pobiegli, aby dalej przeżywać swoje młode Duże życie. A ja zostałem w tej głupio za ciasnej Lilii.

Z tępego wpatrywania się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał chłopiec wyrywa mnie puknięcie w głowę.

Na płatku Lilii ląduje jajowate, brązowe nasionko.

- Um… Mo… Mon… Eee… Motylu! Znalazłem cię!

Właściciel piskliwego głosu uśmiecha się do mnie triumfująco. Pomimo całej swej determinacji nie potrafi zapamiętać mojego Imienia, ale jakoś nie umiem żywić za to do niego urazy. Peer, najmłodsze (czwarte) dziecko Małych Ogata ma oliwkowe oczy i buzię nakrapianą słońcem. Czasem zazdroszczę mu tych piegów.

- Jesteś pierwszy, znów twoja kolej szukać! – oświadcza promiennie.

No niee… Może ze mnie kpi?

A skąd, jest na to zbyt prostoduszny. Zresztą wie, że Elfy bez przeszkód potrafią wyniuchać kłamstwa Małych Ludzi.

Uśmiecham się do niego ze zrezygnowaniem na znak, że godzę się ze swym losem.

Co innego mi pozostaje jak udać się z tym małym piegusem na poszukiwanie reszty naszych przyjaciół?

* * *

**A/N c.d.**: Clampowski fik bez bliźniaków? No proszę Was... Ale to tylko przypadkowe bliźniaki, "zapchajdziury", żadne sławy.


	5. Bóg

**A/N: **

Trudno jest opisywać dorastającego chłopa (szczególnie jak się chłopem nie jest), bez podawania banalnego „teraz mam tyle i tyle lat", tak więc wiek i etapy dojrzewania Florka pozostawiam subiektywnej interpretacji.

Lubię ten rozdział *ukłon w stronę „Księżniczki Mononoke"* Ale naprawdę nie zabolą mnie te bardziej lub mniej krytyczne komentarze. Autor lubi znać zdanie Czytelników.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kolejne Wiosny za mną.

Wciąż czuję się dziwnie w swoim ciele. Mój głos też się zmienił.

Czasem jeszcze zdarza mu się śmiesznie łamać, najczęściej (jakby z czystej złośliwości) wtedy, gdy rozmawiam z kimś starszym, kto w dodatku nie znajduje się w kręgu moich najbliższych przyjaciół. Bardzo zawstydzają mnie te niespodzianki.

To irracjonalne, ale najbardziej obawiałem się, że już nigdy nie będę mógł śpiewać. Barwa mojego głosu zmieniła się, ale umiejętność nie wygasła. A przynajmniej nie zauważyłem, aby ktokolwiek zatykał sobie uszy podczas słuchania mojego śpiewu.

„Koniec z piosenkami o Drozdach i Zającach, śpiewaj o samotności gór, złamanych sercach i duchach wędrujących po uroczyskach", kwituje Moja Przyjaciółka.

Jeśli to jakiś dorosły żart, czy aluzja, to nic z niej nie rozumiem. W środku wciąż czuję się jak dziecko, postrzegam jak dziecko… Jestem dzieckiem. Dobrze mi z tym, chciałbym zachować tę dziecięcy kawałek duszy już na zawsze.

Chociaż… Moja Przyjaciółka wciąż, od czasu do czasu, stroi sobie ze mnie i Naszych sąsiadów żarty, więc skoro w Niej wciąż żyje dziecko, to ja nie muszę się o to martwić przez najbliższe stulecia.

„Mogłabym być twoją Prapraprapraprababką, głupiutki Motylu!", wspominam Jej słowa. Lubi to powtarzać, a ja i tak zawsze gubię się po drugim „pra".

°°°

Drzewa opatuliły się w kożuszki ciepłych barw. Poszycie Lasu zaczyna pokrywać już nie tylko opadłe, brązowe igliwie, ale i pomarańczowo-brunatny kobierzec liści Klonów, Miłorzębów i Jesionów. Zwierzęta przygotowywują się do Zimowego Snu. Czyszczą swoje dziuple i nory; te które nie Zasną, jedzą wszystko, co wpadnie im w łapki, aby zmagazynować dostateczną ilość tłuszczu pod grubym futrem.

A My powoli żegnamy się z Rodzinami Małych Ludzi.

Nie potrafimy wyczuć kiedy dokładnie nastąpi dzień, w którym Zaśniemy.

Codzienność rozkłada się pomiędzy Lasem i drobną pomocą udzielaną Zwierzętom i Istotom, między powszednimi obowiązkami oraz nauką, którą udziela mi Przyjaciółka. Nie mogę zapomnieć także o ciepłym towarzystwie Małych Rodzin i wreszcie, muszę wspomnieć o obserwowaniu Dużych Ludzi, a właściwie jednego Dużego (ale młodego) Człowieka.

Siedzę właśnie z Małymi dziećmi i wraz z nimi wsłuchuję się w baśń snutą przez Livię, dziewczynę niewiele starszą ode mnie. Reszta dzieci jest od nas sporo młodsza, najmłodszy, brat Livii, Liam, siedzi na moich kolanach i z niewinnym uśmiechem wyrywa całe kępy włosów z mojego długiego kucyka.

Moja Przyjaciółka ratuje mnie swoim naglącym zawołaniem. Wręczam oseska Livii (mały marudzi, bo przerwałem mu proces systematycznego obśliniania mojego własnego policzka) i żegnam się z przyjaciółmi.

Żałuję, że ich zostawiam. Nie znam tego wariantu opowieści o Kocie Alchemika, który opowiadała Livia, więc mogę tylko domyślać się jej zakończenia.

- Przepraszam, że wyrwałam cię tak nagle, ale jest już późno i wolałabym mieć cię przy boku – wyjaśnia Elfka.

- Czy to już dziś? – pytam z wahaniem.

Wzrusza ramionami.

- Może tak, może nie.

Kiwam głową, z niesmakiem myśląc o dzisiejszej kolacji. W ramach przygotowania do Zaśnięcia co dzień, nawet przez kilka tygodni pijemy napar z Żołędzi. Jest obrzydliwy, ale dobrze rozgrzewa brzuch i korzystnie wpływa na… na… na coś tam wpływa, wspomaga hibernację. Co oczywiście nie umniejsza jego obrzydliwości.

Chciałbym jeszcze raz zobaczyć tej Jesieni Mojego Kosa.

Zaraz… „Mojego"?

°°°

W Dziupli panuje półmrok. Słyszę wycie potężnego wiatru. Burza śnieżna? Który mamy miesiąc? Ostatni przed Nowym Rokiem? A może to już końcówka Zimy?

Nie, chyba nie.

Te chwile, gdy wybudzam się na krótko z Zimowego Snu są dziwne, niepokojące. Czuję się zawieszony pomiędzy Snami, a jawą…

…pomiędzy dzieciństwem, a światem dorosłym.

Nie wiem, ile dokładnie mam lat. Nigdy nie pytałem o to Mojej Przyjaciółki. Urodziny obchodzę dopiero od niedawna – radosny pomysł Małych Rodzin wyznających zasadę „każdy powód jest dobry do urządzenia głośnej zabawy z mnóstwem jedzenia". Zresztą, moje urodziny to symboliczna data, Pierwszy Dzień Wiosny.

- Muszę... zapytać… ile… - mamroczę do siebie ochrypłym głosem.

Moje myśli zaprząta Peer.

Ma niezłą pamięć i doskonałą wyobraźnię, świetnie radzi sobie zarówno z opowiadaniem, jak i zapisywaniem wymyślonych na biegu Historii. Marzyciel, wiecznie z głową w chmurach. Tak jak ja. Może wyrośnie na Poetę, kto wie?

Za to zupełnie nie radzi sobie z cyframi. Tej Wiosny znów będziemy wspólnie klepać tabliczkę mnożenia i oswajać ułamki. Pomogę mu, tak jak zawsze.

Nie wiem czemu pomyślałem akurat o tym małym.

Wkopuję się głębiej w miękkie, grube posłanie, przytulam do nieprzytomnej Przyjaciółki.

Zasypiam.

°°°

Kucam przy… nie można nazwać to łóżkiem, to raczej Legowisko, w którym przesypiamy Zimę. Głowa kiwa się na boki, oczy nie chcą się otworzyć.

Chyba wybudziłem się ze Snu o nim. Mój słodki – och, wcale już nie mały… wcale, a wcale – Kos zajmuje już nie tylko coraz więcej miejsca w moich myślach, ale zawładnął też Snami.

Chcę zobaczyć Las, wyjść na zewnątrz. Upewnić się jak długo będziemy jeszcze spać.

Ale to nie zwiastun Wiosny wyrwał mnie ze Snu.

…obudziła mnie Obecność. Czuję Ją przez grubą skórę Drzewa, przenika korę, wprawia w niską wibrację każde drewniane włókienko, dzięki Niej odżywcze soki zaczynają szybciej krążyć.

Półprzytomnie szukam czegoś, co mógłbym naciągnąć na swoją cienką tunikę. Wciskam się w okrycie, które przypomina pled z otworem na głowę i z długim rozcięciem z tyłu. Nie pamiętam skąd je mamy, ale ktoś, kto Nam je obdarował musiał być świadomy Naszej umiejętności latania.

Wygarniam mech i szmatki uszczelniające wyjście. Skrzydło prowizorycznych drzwi skrzypi smętnie, gdy z wielkim wysiłkiem udaje mi się je odciągnąć. Zimny, szczypiący wiatr uderza mnie w twarz. Wychodzę niezgrabnie i szybko zamykam przejście - nie chciałbym, żeby Moja Przyjaciółka nabawiła się przeze mnie kataru.

Biorę głęboki oddech. Świeże, zimne powietrze rozpycha się w moich płucach, przywraca przytomność myśli. Nie czułem takiego powietrza od miesięcy. To jak ponowne narodziny.

Wzdragam się i kicham. Nie założyłem niczego na nogi.

Ale to nieistotna kwestia, Coś Innego przykuwa całą moją uwagę.

Podlatuję, wspinam się jak najszybciej mogę na sam czubek Drzewa. Obecność jest wszechogarniająca, muszę zobaczyć Jej Źródło.

Zauważam, że leśne runo pokryte jest przegniłymi igłami i liśćmi Drzew. Gdzieniegdzie leżą jeszcze kupki szarego, na wpół roztopionego śniegu.

Końcówka Lutego, połowa Marca…? Nie potrafię określić.

Udało się. Dotarłem na wierzchołek targany wiatrem. Chwytam się mocno gałązki; wicher bez trudu mógłby rzucić mnie w ostre, przeraźliwie zimne i odległe Przestworze.

Spoglądam na Góry. Na szczytach widnieją grube czapy śniegu, w półmroku szkli się tafla sino-zielonego jeziora.

Przełykam z trudem ślinę. Źródło jest za moimi plecami, nie ośmielę się obejrzeć.

Żałuję, że wyszedłem sam. Już wiem z Kim mam do czynienia i nie mam pewności, czy jestem gotowy… czy chcę Go zobaczyć.

Odrętwiałymi – nie, nie z zimna, chciałbym, by zdrętwiały tylko z tak prozaicznego powodu – rękami ściskam wierzchołek Drzewa. Drzewo jest czymś prawdziwym, znanym i dobrym.

Czuję jak tempo mojego oddechu zmienia się, przestaję mieć na nie wpływ, Coś oddycha za mnie, nieświadomie reguluje moje wnętrze, wszystkie procesy życiowe.

Och, chciałbym, żeby Moja Przyjaciółka była tu ze mną…

Pojawia się z boku mojej głowy. Jest ogromny, znacznie większy niż Go sobie wyobrażałem. Bez cienia trudności mógłby przekraczać ludzkie domostwa.

Bóg Lasu… nie, Bóg Wszystkich Lasów Tej Krainy przemierza swoje ziemie.

Porusza się powolnie, wręcz niezgrabnie. Przygarbiony, krok za krokiem, stawia na przemian swoje kończyny. Dwie kończyny górne, dwie dolne. Podobnie jak Człowiek.

Bóg Lasu nie ma w sobie nic z Istoty Ludzkiej. Jest tak stary jak Ziemia, jest uosobieniem Lasu, wcieleniem Lasu, jednocześnie Las mu podlega, wszystko co Żywe, nietknięte cywilizacją jest Jego częścią.

Podświadomie wiem, że nim wzejdzie Słońce musi On znaleźć się w swoim Domu. Gdzieś, głęboko w Górach, w Mateczniku, w którym nie stanęła ludzka stopa znajduje się Jezioro pełne kości ogromnych Zwierząt. Właśnie tam sypia. Niekiedy wciela się w mniejszą, bardziej przyziemną postać – w długobrodego Jelenia o obliczu, które nie upodobnia Go ani do Człowieka, ani do Zwierzęcia. Jego obecna forma jest niestała, w wiecznym ruchu. Skrzy się mętnym, błękitnym blaskiem. Drzewa krzyczą bezgłośnie w trwodze i ekstazie, gdy przechodzi przez nie, nieporuszając ani jednym ich liściem. Nie czuję żadnej obecności Istot Niewidzialnych, ani jednego leśnego Trolla, Demona… W całym Lesie zaległa cisza, żaden Ptak nie ośmiela się śpiewać w Jego Obecności. Wszystkie Stworzenia w bezruchu, mimowolnie śledzą Jego przejście.

W tym i ja.

Obraca swoją rogatą głowę. Bezokie spojrzenie ześlizguje się po mnie. Przez maleńką chwilę, przez kilka sekund Jego Jaźń przeniknęła do mnie. On nie zrobił tego świadomie, ja zastygam w przerażeniu i czci, bo zdaję sobie sprawę, że jeśli dostrzeże mnie i zdecyduje się skupić na mnie Swoje Myśli, mój umysł tego nie wytrzyma.

Nie jestem dla Niego niczym więcej jak kolejnym okruchem wśród bilionów innych Istnień. Kontynuuje swoją wędrówkę, nieświadomy mnie, mojej struchlałej Duszy.

Ogromna, porażająca Jaźń opuszcza moje wnętrze.

Serce potyka się, próbując odnaleźć normalny rytm. Wraca do regularnego pulsu. Oczy pieką, zachodzą łzami, obłoczek pary formułuje się z moich ust. Przez chwilę, kiedy spoglądał we mnie, naprawdę zastygłem w miejscu, bojąc się nawet zamrugać.

Bóg Lasu odchodzi, niknie powoli w kłębach mgły. Słyszę jak pierwsze, wciąż oszołomione Ptaki zaczynają odzywać się nieśmiało, Słońce wstanie już niedługo.

…jak umierają Bogowie? Bóg Lasu nie jest tak potężny jak kiedyś, Duzi Ludzie wypierają Go coraz dalej, Jego terytoria kurczą się w zastraszającym tempie i nie ma już nikogo kto oddawałby Mu cześć, kto by w Niego wierzył. Czy pewnego dnia zaśnie na dnie Jeziora i już nigdy się nie obudzi? Zaniknie, rozpłynie się w promieniach Słońca? Czy świadomie odda się w ręce Ludzkich Myśliwych, a oni nie zobaczą nic szczególnego, będą niezadowoleni, że ustrzelili starego Jelenia o żylastym mięsie i dziwacznie powykręcanym porożu?

Nie pamiętam jak udało mi się zejść z Drzewa.

Odnajduję siebie już w Naszym posłaniu, przytulam się do chudych pleców Przyjaciółki, drżąc ze strachu, zdumienia i… szczęścia.

Jego widok to wspaniałe wspomnienie, które zachowam do końca swojego życia.

- Widziałeś Go? – słyszę Jej głos.

- Tak – odpowiadam drżącym szeptem.

Moja Towarzyszka odwraca się do mnie i obejmuje mnie mocno ramieniem.


	6. Po raz pierwszy

Podtytuł: "Wróble".

Miało nie być notki autorskiej przy każdym rozdziale.

Ho ho ho. Dobre.

Kojarzycie może z dzieciństwa – takiego bardzo, bardzo wczesnego - przecudną bajeczkę o tytule „Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka"? Pewnie nie :'D Bo tak sobie myślę, że intro do niej pasuje do tego opowiadanka prawie jak w mordę strzelił. Włazić na yt, słuchać i zachwycać się głosem młodego pana Bajora.

A teraz trzymać mocno zęby, bo będzie lukier.

* * *

Osiemnasta… ? Dziewiętnasta… no właśnie, która?

Straciłem rachubę, która to Pora Kwitnienia w moim życiu.

Nasza Rasa zupełnie nie radzi sobie z porządkowaniem przepływu Czasu w tych małych jednostkach. Miesiące, lata… cóż to takiego? Drobiny Czasu, nic więcej.

Wczesna Wiosna, większość Kwiatów dopiero wybudza się z zimowego snu i przebija delikatnymi, świeżo-zielonymi pędami łodyg brunatną ziemię. Pomimo braku Kwiatów, ta Kraina – „Japonia", poprawiam sam siebie – może poszczycić się bogactwem niezwykłych Krzewów i Drzew. Czerwona Kamelia kwitnie w pełni, pyszni się wspaniałymi, bujnym kwieciem. Magnolia rozchyla swoje delikatne płatki, z jej kielichów wydobywa się odurzający zapach.

A ja ulokowałem się na Wiśni. Przepięknej, starej Wiśni, która rozkwita tysiącami drobnych, różowo-białych pączków. Mogę oglądać z tej kwitnącej Wiśni Ludzi siedzących na drewnianej werandzie Domu i popijających ryżowe wino.

Siedzą w trójkę, wszyscy w stosownych do okazji kimonach. Gościem jest Duży Pan Ishiguro. Mężczyzna mówi szybko i głośno, podjada kawałki ryżu i ryb, opowiada dowcipy, które śmieszą go wielce. Matka Kosa śmieje się uprzejmie, Kos zaciska usta i prycha pod nosem.

Wróble wariują po ogrodzie i dachu domu. Tokowanie Wróbli jest krzykliwe jak one same, chaotyczne i nie ma w sobie za grosz subtelności. Samczyki walczą między sobą, wplątują w swoje walki biedne Wróbliczki, to znów gonią je do całkowitego wyczerpania. Widzę jak jedna z takich samiczek ucieka od hałaśliwej chmary i przylatuje do mnie. Wciska się na gałązkę za moimi plecami, wycieńczona i zdezorientowana. Rozkładam skrzydła, chcę dać jej schronienie i chwilę odpoczynku. Jeśli taka jest moja wola, potrafię sprawić, że nie dostrzegają mnie nie tylko Ludzie, ale i wszelkie Widzialne Istoty. Staram się nie używać tej umiejętności, wolę czuć się dotykalnym, w pełni prawdziwym fragmentem Natury. Odwracam się do Wróbliczki i przemawiam do niej cicho, łagodnie, świergotem podobnym do jej Języka. Uspokaja się.

Wreszcie Duży Pan Ishiguro wstaje przy wtórze postękiwań. Nie jest mężczyzną w podeszłym wieku, ale może poszczycić się starannie wypielęgnowanym, sporym brzuchem. Pan Ishiguro składa Domownikom ukłon i odchodzi. Kos oddycha z ulgą, jego Rodzicielka trąca go łokciem i zakrywa usta rękawem swojego kimona. Po chwili sięga po łyczek mętnego napoju z czarki, krzywi się zabawnie i spogląda ponad moją głową. Instynktownie chowam się przed jej wzrokiem zza kępę płatków i pączków liści. Kobieta chwali piękno kwitnącego Drzewa. Jej Syn potwierdza to mruknięciem, podąża za jej wzrokiem.

Moją skórę przeszywa rozkoszny dreszcz. Bo przez chwilę, krótką jak mrugnięcie oka, nasze spojrzenia spotykają się i łudzę się, że spogląda On na mnie, nie na różowe pączki kwiatów.

„Mój Ukochany".

Gorący rumieniec wpełza na policzki. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślałem tak o Nim. I znów drżę ze szczęścia i lęku przed tym, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby naprawdę mnie zobaczył.

Przysłuchuję się Ich rozmowie i wyobrażam sobie – wiem, że to głupie, wiem doskonale – że Jego Matki nie ma, za to na jej miejscu siedzę ja. Siedzę przy Nim i wygładzam nieistniejące zmarszczki na Jego okryciu, opowiadam Mu o tym, co ciekawego dzieje się w Mieście, proszę, żeby jutro też poszedł ze mną na zakupy, bo przecież wie, że nie radzę sobie z dźwiganiem mąki i ryżu…

Szeroki, rozmarzony uśmiech rozjaśnia moje oblicze. Cieszę się, że jedynym świadkiem mojej głupkowatej mimiki jest dygocąca ze zdenerwowania, młodziutka samiczka Wróbla.

°°°

Pada drobny deszcz. Ziemia pachnie mocno, na żwirowej ścieżce tworzą się kałuże. Siedzę na tym samym Drzewie wiśniowym, obecnie gęsto pokrytym liśćmi. Z mojego miejsca widać główne wejście do domu.

Z gałęzi nad głową przygląda mi się Pisklę. Zeskakuje do mnie, szukając towarzystwa; nie potrafi jeszcze wyczuć niebezpieczeństwa, nie zna Ludzi, Kotów, ani Gronostajów. Z trudem utrzymuje równowagę po tym karkołomnym skoku, ale z determinacją oplata swoimi małymi szponami gałąź, na której siedzimy. Siedzimy i w ciszy spoglądamy na siebie. Pisklę otwiera dziób i furkocze skrzydłami. Jest głodne.

- Poczekaj na Mamę, albo samo znajdź sobie pożywienie – radzę mu, a ono tylko spogląda na mnie swoimi paciorkowatymi oczami, nic nie rozumiejąc.

Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, blisko czubka Wiśni znajduje się założone tej Wiosny gniazdo Wróbli. I to właśnie z niego ten malec sfrunął. Pisklę jest świeżo upierzone, jego pióra wciąż są zbyt puchate, zbyt miękkie, by mogło swobodnie latać. Wokół dzioba widnieją jaskrawe, żółte zajady, które sprawiają, że Pisklę wygląda na niezadowolone. Ale… jeszcze tydzień, może troszkę więcej i delikatny puszek zostanie w pełni wyparty przez dorosłe upierzenie. Obecnie nie potrafię nawet odróżnić, czy mam do czynienia z samiczką, czy samczykiem.

Odwracam od niego głowę, ponieważ dostrzegłem ruch na ścieżce.

Mały Kos w towarzystwie Matki. Oboje pod parasolem. Znów zdumiewa mnie jak bardzo Mój Ukochany wyrósł – Czarodziejka sięga Mu piersi, wygląda przy Nim jak dziewczynka. Kobieta odbiera Mu parasol, składa go i uśmiecha się do zaskoczonego Syna. Jej twarz wciąż jest młoda, jaśnieje, pomimo przeżytych cierpień i trosk. A teraz wymachuje parasolem radośnie, wskazuje na deszczowe chmury i droczy się z poirytowanym Kosem. Dociera do mnie tylko strzępek Jego niskiego głosu: „…nie muszę już więcej rosnąć". Uśmiecham się z wahaniem, nie jestem pewien, czy dobrze rozumiem ich żartobliwą sprzeczkę.

Pisklę ćwierka pytająco, więc odpowiadam:

- Ten większy Człowiek ma na Imię Kurogane. Nazywam go Kosem. Cudowny, prawda? A ta drobniejsza postać to Jego Matka, nie znam jej Imienia, ale wiem, że jest bardzo serdeczna i cierpliwa.

I gdy tłumaczę tak Pisklęciu, i spoglądam na dwoje Dużych Ludzi, którzy stoją w deszczu i sprzeczają się ze sobą, zamiast wejść do swojego ciepłego i suchego Domu, ogarnia mnie przygnębienie. Dostrzegam, że samo patrzenie na Nich wywołuje u mnie uczucie melancholii, nie, dwa różne uczucia melancholii – nierówne sobie, o odmiennym podłożu. Gdy spoglądam na nią, na kruczowłosą kobietę o jasnym oczach budzi się we mnie żal za Matką, której nie pamiętam, za Kimś, kto obdarzałby mnie od samego urodzenia bezwarunkową Miłością. Gdy patrzę na Niego, cierpię, bo jest Pierwszym i Ostatnim, Jedynym, którego pragnę jak nikogo na Świecie, z którym chcę spędzić życie.

W końcu Oboje nikną we wnętrzu Domu, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że ktoś ich obserwuje i tęskni za Ich choćby chwilowym towarzystwem.

I po raz pierwszy myślę o tym, że moja nieodwzajemniona Miłość z całą pewnością nie należy do szczęśliwych. Łzy wzbierają mi w oczach i zaczynają spływać po policzkach. Pisklę przekrzywia głowę, próbuje dziobnąć kosmyki moich włosów. Odsuwam je łagodnie i zaraz potem pochylam się, przytulam twarz do ciepłego puchu na jego piersi. Pisklęciu nie przeszkadza mój dotyk, ćwierka tylko zdziwione, błogo nieświadome. Nie chcę płakać. Mimo tego łzy zaczynają płynąć coraz obficiej.

„To wina pogody", myślę, a mój żałosny, niechciany lament tylko się nasila. Teraz płaczę nad melancholią majowej mżawki, nad Pisklęciem, które być może nigdy nie dorośnie, bo za dzień, dwa, zakończy żywot w pazurach Kota, płaczę nad sobą, bo nagle mam dość Tej Miłości, nie chcę kochać niczego i nikogo, a szczególnie Jego. Nie chcę czuć czegokolwiek. Moje serce i tak już nie należy do mnie.

Niespodziewanie Pisklę zaczyna wiercić się w miejscu i machać skrzydełkami. Sfruwa nieporadnie, bardziej spada na Ziemię, pomiędzy wysokie źdźbła Trawy i skacząc oddala się od Drzewa.

Zapewne w poszukiwaniu Matki, która cierpliwie odszuka najtłuściejsze Larwy i Pędraki, i podaruje je wiecznie głodnemu, wołającemu dziobowi.

Nostalgia za Matką odżywa podwójnie. Gdybym Ją miał, mógłbym płakać w Jej ramionach za Człowiekiem, który nigdy nie będzie mój, który nawet nie potrafi mnie dostrzec, a Ona całowałaby moje czoło i powtarzała, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nie potrafię stwierdzić, ile czasu tak siedzę sam na gałęzi i łkam jak dziecko.

Ktoś woła mnie po Imieniu. Rozglądam się, Moja Przyjaciółka stoi na jednym z palików płotu, szczelnie opatulona w liść chroniący ją od deszczu i macha do mnie ręką. Szybko odwracam od niej głowę i jako że nie mam niczego czym mógłbym osuszyć łzy, ocieram policzki i nos przedramieniem. Pomimo tego, że wciąż jestem przygnębiony, parskam stłumionym śmiechem, bo Elf wycierający usmarkany nos w rękaw to coś takiego, co chyba nie śniło się żadnym Bajkopisarzom. Zlatuję do zniecierpliwionej Przyjaciółki, uśmiecham się, mając nadzieję, że moje oczy nie są zbyt zaczerwienione.

- Płaczesz, Modraszku – mówi Ona, odgarniając kosmyki włosów z mojego czoła.

- Nie, to tylko deszcz – silę się na beztroski ton.

- Nie okłamuj mnie – burczy Moja Przyjaciółka, następnie wyciąga zza paska kawałek szmatki i poucza mnie – Wydmuchaj porządnie nos, no już.

Teraz mój uśmiech już nie jest wymuszony.

°°°

Połowa Czerwca. Skwar. Nawet cykady grają słabiej niż zwykle, znużone upałem. Słońce już dawno minęło najwyższy punkt na niebie, za godzinę żar zostanie zastąpiony wciąż bardzo ciepłym, ale urzekająco wonnym wieczorem.

Przy kamieniu, pod którym siedzę panuje przyjemny, choć trochę wilgotny chłód. Trzeci raz z kolei przypominam upartemu Krocionogowi, gospodarzowi mojego tymczasowego schronienia, że nie jestem niczym do jedzenia. Daje mi spokój. Wróci za kwadrans, Krocionogi mają bowiem długie ciało, ale krótką pamięć.

Podrywam głowę, bo wydawało mi się, że słyszę Jego głos. Wzbijam się z trudem do lotu, skrzydła wcale nie mają ochoty pracować w tak gorącym powietrzu. Ląduję na najwyższym ze Słoneczników rosnących przy drodze i tak jak zwykle wodzę spojrzeniem za Kosem, który właśnie wyszedł z Domu.

I jemu upał daje się we znaki. Mruży oczy w prażącym Słońcu i przeklina pod nosem skwarną pogodę.

Uśmiecham się, widząc, że za chwilę dopadnie Go jeszcze jeden powód do niezadowolenia.

Kurogane obrywa zakurzoną piłką prosto między łopatki. Warczy z przesadną złością na grupkę kilkuletnich chłopców, którzy z radosnym krzykiem dopadają swojego starszego kolegę. Towarzyszy im jedna młodsza dziewczynka. Biedactwo nie może nadążyć w biegu za resztą, towarzystwo chłopców raduje ją i jednocześnie irytuje.

Myślę, że podobnie czuje Kurogane.

Nieraz obserwowałem Ich relacje, więc wiem na czym się opierają.

Kos idzie przed siebie, malcy za Nim. Kurogane prycha, żeby dali mu spokój i poszli dręczyć innych dorosłych, którzy nie są zajęci. Malcy nie ustępują. W końcu, młody mężczyzna bierze od nich piłkę. Odbija ją głową, pomiędzy nogami, przerzuca na ramię i znów na głowę. Dzieci krzyczą radośnie, po zwrocie piłki jedno z nich zawsze próbuje robić sztuczki podobne do tych, które zaprezentował im Kos.

Kurogane znów rusza w wyznaczonym przez siebie kierunku, oczywiście okropnie niezadowolony, że musiał poświęcić dzieciom chwilę czasu.

Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo stara się ukryć przejawy swojej dobroci. Kilkukrotnie widziałem jak konspiracyjnie, po upewnieniu się, że nikt nie widzi, wynosił w rękawach lub kieszeniach ubrania resztki jedzenia i rzucał je bezpańskim Psom. Jeden szczęśliwy kundel zasłużył sobie nawet na podrapanie go za uchem.

Może młody Kos uznaje, że te przejawy współczucia i dobrej woli to słabość? Nie mam pojęcia.

Ale cieszę się ogromnie, że kocham kogoś, kogo nie nuży pokazywanie niecierpliwym dzieciom przez niezliczoną ilość razy tej samej sztuczki, kto potrafi pochylić się nad losem niekochanego, brudnego Psa.

Wracam do rzeczywistości w momencie, gdy chłopiec z przeraźliwie obdartym łokciem, w ramach podziękowania zapewne, raczy Kurogane kolejnym strzałem piłką w szerokie plecy. Moja Miłość wrzeszczy głośno i niecenzuralnie, wygraża uciekającemu bractwu pięścią. A gdy machają do Niego z bezpiecznej odległości, Kurogane marszczy brwi, ale uśmiecha się zadziornie.

Cichy jęk wymyka się spomiędzy moich ust, serce ściska się słodko. Zakochuję się po raz kolejny, mocno, do bólu, całą swoją Duszą.

Mężczyzna odrzuca wilgotne pasma grzywki z oczu, ostatnim co widzę, nim się odwróci i stracę z pola widzenia Jego twarz jest kropla potu, która błyszcząc w słońcu stacza się ze skroni po ostrej krawędzi brody.

Iskierka pożądania, która rozpala się w moim wnętrzu po raz pierwszy odkąd Go zobaczyłem lata temu, sprawia, że czerwienieją czubki moich uszu. Patrzę za Nim jak odchodzi, dopóki Jego sylwetka nie znika za Drzewami.

Nieświadomie ściskam swój brzuch, kładę rękę na sercu. Czuję się zamroczony, otępiały, pijacko szczęśliwy.

Trącam przyjacielsko dłonią puchaty odwłok nierozgarniętego Trzmiela, który usiłuje wepchnąć się pomiędzy wciąż zwinięte płatki Słonecznika, by dostać się do smakowitego pyłku. Opuszcza wysoki Kwiat z oburzonym buczeniem, a ja wraz z nim. Siadam w pełnym Słońcu, na żerdzi płotu. Jest mi straszliwie niewygodnie, drzazga wpija mi się w siedzenie. Ale nie szkodzi, nic nie szkodzi.

Wróble buszują w Trawie, w cieniu pod płotem.

Chcę wykrzyczeć im i całemu Światu, że kocham, kocham, KOCHAM!

A czym najlepiej wyrazić radość, jak nie piosenką?

Zaczynam więc śpiewać, improwizuję melodię, słowa zastępuję przypadkowymi głoskami. Część Wróbli siada na płocie. Zaczynają mi wtórować, inne chcą mnie zagłuszyć, kolejne kłócą się między sobą i robią taki hałas, jaki tylko one potrafią.

Wybucham śmiechem, głośnym i zaraźliwym. Wróble milkną zadziwione.

Kręci mi się w głowie i jestem pewien, że Miłość pozwoli mi żyć wiecznie.

Słońce wystarczają mocno przygrzało moją czuprynę.


End file.
